


Breathe (or, Denial)

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-12
Updated: 2000-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Breathe (or, Denial)

Breathe. In and out. The only thing that exists is the rise and fall of my chest. There is only air, swirling around and through.

Breathe in.

There is no war. There is no famine. There is no death.

Breathe out.

There is no pain. There is no loneliness. There are no tears.

Breathe in.

There is no Empire. There is no Darkside. There is no hate.

Breathe out.

There are no broken promises. There is no loss. There is no betrayal.

Breathe in.

There is no Order. There is no Force. There is no Republic.

There is no me.


End file.
